


Poison

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N1: based on the challenge for Readers 6 I have posted on several groups as well as my website.<br/>A/N2: written for haha. <br/>Choice of song: Poison by Alice Cooper. <br/>Pairing: Spike/Xander<br/>A/N 3: this fic takes place in the episode ‘Once more with feeling’<br/>Warning: Anya and Xander are not engaged nor have a relationship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: based on the challenge for Readers 6 I have posted on several groups as well as my website.  
> A/N2: written for haha.   
> Choice of song: Poison by Alice Cooper.   
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> A/N 3: this fic takes place in the episode ‘Once more with feeling’  
> Warning: Anya and Xander are not engaged nor have a relationship.

Xander was transfixed on the blond man standing on stage with a microphone in his hand. As the song started, he looked into blue heartwarming eyes until Spike began singing and the warmth was replaced by fear.

Your cruel deep eyes   
Your blood, like ice   
One look, could kill   
My pain, your thrill... 

Xander watched Spike’s mouth move without hearing the words until Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. Then the words drew his attention to the blue eyes again. All he could see were emotions of fear, grieve, sadness and love. Xander frowned when he saw love and fear feature the vampire’s face as he sang the song.

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)   
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop   
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)   
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
You’re poison, running through my veins   
You're poison   
I don’t wanna break these chains 

Did the vampire fear him? Or did he fear his feelings? Xander wasn’t sure, all he knew were his feelings being answered as he continued staring at Spike. The vampire had closed his eyes as he continued singing. 

Your mouth, so hot   
Your web, I’m caught   
Your skin, so wet   
Black lace, on sweat.... 

I hear you calling and it’s needles and pins (and pins)   
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name   
Don’t wanna touch you but you’re under my skin (deep in)   
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison   
You’re poison, running through my veins   
You're poison   
I don’t wanna break these chains   
Poison... 

Xander walked closer to the stage and stopped right in front of it. He looked up, opening his eyes…his heart as he waited patiently for the vampire to open his eyes. He didn’t have to wait long.

One look, could kill   
My pain, your thrill... 

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)   
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop   
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (to much)   
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
You’re poison, running through my veins   
You're poison   
I don’t wanna break these chains   
Poison (Poi-son....) 

Spike gasped as he stared in Xander’s eyes. The vampire couldn’t stop singing the words of he song and continued singing while watching the young man through different eyes. The words still underlined his fear as he watched Xander climb on stage.

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don’t touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah....  
Well I don’t wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Runnin deep inside my veins  
Burnin deep inside my brain  
Poison  
and I don’t wanna break these chains

When Xander stood in front of Spike, the song had nearly ended before he kissed the vampire deeply, cutting the last words as the crowd ended the song by singing the missing words. All Xander could think of was the vampire in his arms as the fear left the bright blue eyes.


End file.
